Nuclear Fun, Matrix Rise
by Dubledolix09
Summary: Beaten by their enemies countless times and losing their pride, Megatron opts to use the world's greatest nuclear facility to gain access to great power to crush Autobots. Meanwhile, the Autobots are working on a project as a gift to Optimus as reward for years of duty under him. What will both sides learn from all this? A battle of the world's ultimate energy vs the ultimate team.


**Transformers and the characters in this story are all owned by Hasbro and Takara. The follows no inspiration whatsoever aside from obviously the source fiction. Just to let you know, I am still fairly new when it comes to writing, it has been a long time since I've made my last fanfic, what I wrote here is purely brainstormed. Thank you all, enjoy your read.**

* * *

It was another beautiful day on Earth, the heroic Autobots and the Evil Decepticons have their war wage on as the Decepticons continue to drain Earth's energy while the Autobots stop them. Both factions have gathered many allies along the way, including combiners such as Devastator, or the mighty Omega Supreme. This time, however, their battle will reach its climax as the Decepticons undergo yet another assault of their diabolical schemes…

Underwater, the Decepticon base called the Nemesis houses the Decepticons, while their fearless leader, Megatron, plans their next plot. Megatron's (un)faithful second-in-command, Starscream paces through the halls, his vision and mind lost as he ponders to himself, remembering all the humiliating defeats the Autobots and their accursed human friends have subjected them. He wonders why, the Decepticons have all pledge their loyalty solely to Megatron in spite of the fact the fool had led them into countless lost battles against the Autobots, why he was even made a fool a human of all things! Starscream unfolds his arms behind his back and clenches his fingers into fists, the mech almost angrily smashes the door panel, opening the door where Megatron is hiding behind, placing his plans on the large data-board in front of him.

"**Megatron!**" Starscream yells in his loud, high-pitched voice, "When are we going to destroy the Autobots!? They have plague the Decepticon name for far too long! I'm sick and tired them making a mockery of us, of what we represent: The strong-arm of Cybertron, the ultimate military force, the next rulers of the galaxy!"

After he was done ranting, Megatron stopped what he was doing and deepened his voice into a menacing tone, as of though he was threatening Starscream, "If you be quiet!… I will tell of our next plan." Starscream was not convinced of his leader's words, thinking that he's just be delusional in his conquest in the universe again. "Well then, show me." Screamer practically snarled at his leader, albeit he kept his tone as subdued as he can so that Megatron wouldn't accuse him of insubordination.

Megatron turns to Starscream, eyes glow red giving him a more menacing look to his face. "Well, since you are so eager for victory, I suppose I'll tell you." He steps back on his legs, and gestures his hand to show Starscream the new plan. The red and white Seeker reluctantly looked up to see what appears to be a nuclear power station. Starscream questions his leader, "And what do you suppose we do with this?" Megatron gives a huge evil smirk, "This nuclear power plant we're going to use will be our new weapon to stomp and crush the Autobots."

"How?" Starscream asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"How you say?" Megatron said mockingly at the Seeker, "This, Starscream, is this planet's most powerful nuclear power plant, and when we use it; we can become the most powerful beings on this planet."

Starscream starts becoming intrigued, but remains unmoved, "And let me guess: We will create the ultimate Energon Cubes?" Megatron merely laughs, creeping out Starscream. "You fool! Even better than any cube of any number; we will take over this particular power plant and convert its very energy to our bodies, making us more powerful than before! Rahahaaha!"

Starscream rubs his chin, actually impressed by Megatron's planning. "Well done, "mighty leader", but how do you expect the Autobots won't get in our way? They have 2/3 as much combiners we do, and that blasted Omega Supreme. And don't me started on the Dinobots, they aren't as strong but they can hand our skid-plates to the junkyard if they want." Megatron, without saying anything, turns around and turns off the data screen and chuckles for a bit. "Good point, Starscream. How are we going to subdue the Autobot's mightiest soldiers? The answer lies with Optimus Prime. All these years, the Autobots have always depended their brave leader to lend them a helping hand whenever they are at a disadvantage or if they are uncoordinated."

Starscream gives another big grin, "You're right, Megatron. All the times, it was Optimus who has pulled the Autobot's weight when it comes to coming out of a tight situation. Like that time where the Autobots were helpless against us until Flopimus Prime came about and ruined everything. The Dinobots needed Optimus' intervention to know with side they are on. Optimus' intervention with us sending the Aerialbots back in time convinced them to hate us. Optimus getting in the way between the Constructicons and Omega Supreme had saved San Francisco. The only exception would be the Protectobots, AND NONE OF US EVEN KNOW MUCH ABOUT THEM ASIDE THE FACT THEY CAN COMBINE!"

Megatron's audio sensors ring in response to Starscream's yelling, he turns to Screamer and snaps at him, "Quiet! But you've got a point for once, but now that the Autobots are now stronger than ever, I doubt just dealing with Prime alone would ensure us absolute victory. We must deal with their stronger members so that they wouldn't have the edge over us."

Starscream asks again, "And what do you plan we should do about that?" Once again, Megatron gives off an evil laugh, "I'm glad you asked Starscream, remember that time where I challenged Optimus Prime in one-on-one combat via the Cybertronian law?" Starscream raises the upper region of his optic. _Yes,_ he thought to himself. He recalled the time where Megatron, by himself, had sent a request to Optimus to challenge him in one-on-one combat, the loser of which would be banished from Earth. To cheat his way to victory, Megatron had all the power chips containing each of the Decepticons being added to him. Predictably, Prime didn't stood a chance, and Megatron earned a victory over Optimus. But in the end, the Autobots revoked and turned against the Decepticons. Decepticons were rendered helpless against the full power of the Autobot faction and were easily defeated.

Megatron continues explaining his plan, "We will have all the Decepticons trade and exchange their power chips again, this time towards one another. The Autobots believe that since we have become simple minded, they can defeat us time and time again, but they will have another thing coming."

Starscream with his curiosity reaching its peak, announces to Megatron "I'll prepare everyone for the meeting." And with that, he walks out through the door behind him, and Megatron soon follows him.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I promise next chapter will be longer.

**Reflector:** "See and you can know, know and you can destroy."


End file.
